Every Heart
by Heart of the Oblivion
Summary: Kagome turns into a cat demon.Her and Inuyasha have a fight.Somehow the well transported Kagome to Traverse Town where she meets Sora Riku and Kairi.Inuyasha and Kingdom Hearts crossover. UP TO REVISION FOR ALL OF YOU :3
1. Who are you?

Every Heart

_**Every Heart**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not, I REPEAT! Do not own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts!**_

_**CHAPTER 1: Who are you?**_

Kagome was running towards the BoneEater's Well, Inuyasha dashing after her with his hanyou speed. Okay let me start for the beginning, you see, it all started when….

_**F**__**lashback**_

"_Inuaysha! I have to go home, it's my birthday tomorrow__!" Kagome exclaimed with annoyance laced in her voice like a spider's web. "You're not going home and that's final!" Inuyasha snarled which didn't scare Kagome one bit, for you see, Kagome is a neko youkai (cat demon) that controls all the elements. "Very well! __**SIT BOY!**__" and with that simple word said Inuyasha slammed face-first into the ground. __**"You bitch! I'll kill you!**__" and the chase began._

_**End Flashback**_

"My life just keeps getting better and better." Kagome inquired sarcastically as she dodged each attack with grace and skill. "Finally!" Kagome sighed in relief and she jumped into the well. She sighed and then noticed the colour of the well. "Huh?! What the?!" Kagome yelled out. The well was silver and black instead of the bluish-purple colour. "Where are you taking me now?" Kagome asked as she passed out.

_**Sora, Riku and Kairi's P.O.V.**_

"Sora stop fighting with Riku!" Kairi inquired as a silver fox ran over to her. It nudged Kairi and she said. "I think it wants us to follow. Should we?" there was silence until Sora cheered. "Yeah, let's follow that fox!" and the three of them ran, following the fox until they can upon and girl who, by the looks of things, was passed out. (A.N: Kagome is wearing Rikku's outfit from Final Fantasy X, the one when Tidus first meets her.)

_**Kagome's P.O.V. **__(Tell me if this is wrong)_

I mumbled as a bright light shined in my face, I groaned and sat up seeing three people I didn't know. "Where am I?" I asked as the brown haired boy replied. "You are in Traverse Town." Then it started to rain. Not lightly but as hard as stones being thrown at you. "Who are you?" I asked not caring if I was getting wet as the brown haired boy chirped. "I'm Sora and the girl is Kairi and the quiet boy is Riku." I sighed and looked Sora in the eyes and inquired. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." I looked at the sky and stood up. "Is something wrong?" Kairi questioned with a hint of worry tinted in her voice as I looked at her though the goggles over my eyes. "…….." was my answer and with that, as if it was a cue, heartless appeared and tried to attack me.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

Something told me to protect her. Like if something snapped within me, I jumped in front of her and destroyed the heartless that threaten to hurt Kagome. "Thank you, Riku." Kagome inquired with a heartwarming smile and a heartless managed to attack her and she fell to her knees and I ran over to her. "Are you alright?" I questioned with worry clear in my voice. "Y-Yes, I'm okay." Kagome stuttered a reply in a small voice as a Large Body shoved me out of the way.

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

"Riku!" I yelled as I ran to him. "Are you okay?" but I soon found that Riku was passed out and I stood up fully and hissed at the heartless and it backed up as Riku wake up hearing me hiss and I stopped. "Time to die." And with that I dashed at the Large Body punching it and dodging its attacks.

_**Normal P.O.V**__**.**_

The area glowed as the heartless disintegrated as Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid ran onto the scene, Kagome collapsed and Riku caught her and picked Kagome up bridal style. "Oh. Who's she?" questioned Yuffie. "She said her name's Kagome." Riku answered quietly and sighed. "Let's take her to the Accessory Shop so she can lie down." Aerith inquired and with that they went to the Accessory Shop and Kagome hung onto Riku as if it was a lifeline.

_**Inside the Accessory Shop**_

"So a silver fox led you to her?" Leon questioned, curiosity got the better of him. "Yes, that's right." Kairi answered for the boys since they didn't care at the moment. Suddenly a moan broke through the silence as Kagome sat up. "W-What happened to me?" Kagome mumbled and looked at everyone. "You passed out. And you-" Aerith was cut off as Kagome stood up and did a high pitched whistle and Kagome's pet fox ran up and jumped into her arms. "Aw, how cute. What's his name?" Yuffie complimented and questioned. "His name is Ryukero." Kagome answered as Merlin came in and exclaim. "I found it. That legend we were searching for!" there was silence as Kagome sat down her head lowered. "What's wrong Kagome?" Sora questioned as Kagome looked at him and sighed. "Nothing's wrong Sora. I was just thinking……." Kagome trailed off as she reached for her goggles and took them off and everyone gasped. "Y-You're her! The one from the legend!" Merlin exclaimed as there was silence. "What legend?" Kagome questioned. "The one of the legendary Shikon No Tama and a girl-"he was cut off as Kagome stood up furiously and inquired. "I'm not that bitch Kikyo so don't say anymore." There was silence until there was an earsplitting scream. Everyone stood to go as Kagome approached and questioned. "Can I come?" everyone consulted until Leon answered. "Yes, but just protect yourself. Understand?" Kagome nodded and followed them.

_**Outside**_

Everything was either ablaze or destroyed it looked like more of a battlefield than a town. A bright blood red light flared around Kagome. "What's happening?!" Yuffie questioned loudly as everyone turned to Kagome.

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

My body lost control and I transformed into my youkai form.

_**Sorry for such a short chapter. Did you like it? Should I delete it? Tell me….REVIEW!**_


	2. Losing Everything

DISCAILMER: I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts

_**DISCAILMER: I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts! End of story but if I did…Laughs darkly Okay on with the story!**_

_**Recap of last chapter**_

_A bright blood red light flared around Kagome. "What's happening?!" Yuffie questioned loudly as everyone turned to Kagome, and soon gasped at what they saw next._

_**End of Recap**_

_**CHAPTER 2: Losing everything.**_

Hissing erupted destroying the uncomfortable silence as a cute- no- gorgeous cat demon stood in front of them. "K-K-Kagome?" Sora questioned. Kagome was wearing a fire red Chinese fighting gi with black writing on the back that says. "To the Bringer of Memories…The light shattering… The dark consume" _**(And do not think about taking that line from the gi because it's from my poem I wrote and I copyright it!) **_Kagome's hair is now to her knees and is black with to golden blonde and silver white streaks. Also two golden blonde ears tipped with black and a long fluffy silver white tail tipped with black. But what shocked them the most was the blood red angel wings extended from Kagome's back. "Who did you think it was?" Kagome giggled lightly.

Soon more screams became know. The town was half destroyed hoping no more destruction would occur, Kagome walked in front of the group who in fact couldn't take their eyes off her. "I'm going and don't try to stop me." Kagome voiced.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

'_What is she thinking? Doesn't she care about anything?_' I thought worried by Kagome's actions. "Are you sure you don't want backup?" Leon asked trying to conceal his worry as well. "Um….well maybe…." Kagome inquired thinking things through. "I'll accompany you. Is that alright Kagome?" Leon questioned and I saw for a first that Kagome hesitate. "Is it okay if Riku comes as an alternative?" I heard Kagome whisper. "I will go with you." I inquired and grasped Kagome's hand.

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

When he grasped my hand I didn't want him to let go. I felt my heart race and the heat rise to my cheeks. I was blushing. This was the first time I have blushed since the not-so-final battle with Naraku but suddenly I plunged to my knees coughing and the culprit who hurt me appeared.

_**Author's P.O.V.**_

"Are you alright Kagome?" Riku questioned kneeling down next to Kagome. "I-I thinks so…but what is that…**thing**?" Kagome questioned looking at the giant Guard Armour. Riku sighed and answered. "That is a Guard Armour a type of Heartless." Kagome thought over what Riku said and questioned again. "What is a Heartless exactly?" This time Leon inquired while fighting the Guard Armour. "Beings of darkness, a Heartless is a being who yield to the darkness in ones heart. If a strong willed person like Sora loses his or her heart to the darkness an empty shell is left behind that is the soul and will-power of that person and soon it is develops a mind of it's own and this is what we call a Nobody."

Suddenly the Guard Armour attacked provoked by Leon and he was thrown into a close by wall. "Leon!" Aerith yelled rushing to Leon's side.

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

**(By the way I forgot to insert the introduction to Leon, Aerith, Cid, Merlin and Yuffie…so Kagome does know them)** I rushed over to Leon as well and questioned. "Are you alright Leon?" there was silence as I stood and walked over to the giant Guard Armour and I stopped ten metres away from it and took out two whips. The first whip had a black base colour with a white dragon intertwine on it and the other was the opposite white with a black dragon.

_**Author's P.O.V.**_

Kagome cracked her whips at the Guard Armour to get its attention. But with its attention it threw Kagome into a wall as small Shadow Heartless appeared with Soldier Heartless making her plunge into unconsciousness until a blinding white light abolished the Heartless around Kagome.

_**What**__** was that light? What do you think will happen to Kagome? Review and enjoy a small preview of the next chapter called: The Mistaken Ones.**_

'_What's happening to me? Am I going to die? Please don't leave me Riku, Sora.' Kagome thought as pain seeped into her body. 'Please make the pain stop!'…._

_**Hope you liked this chapter,**_

_**GoldenFoxGirl**_


	3. The Mistaken Ones

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts © or ANY Disney © characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts © or ANY Disney © characters.**

_**Recap**_

_Kagome cracked her whips at the Guard Armour to get its attention. But with its attention it threw Kagome into a wall as small Shadow Heartless appeared with Soldier Heartless making her plunge into unconsciousness until a blinding white light abolished the Heartless around Kagome._

_**End Recap**_

**Chapter Three: ****The Mistaken Ones**

"What happened to all the Heartless around Kagome?" Sora questioned and ran to Kagome's side and lowered his head and heard a faint heartbeat from Kagome. "She's alive at least that matters." Sora inquired with hope in his voice.

**Kagome's Dream**

'_What's happening to me? Am I going to die? Please don't leave me Riku, Sora.' Kagome thought as pain seeped into her body. 'Please make the pain stop!' I opened my __eyes looking around seeing __**The Station of Serenity. **__"What is this place? Why am I here?" I questioned hoping for answers. 'You are here because you have been chosen to wield the Keyblade and this place is called: __**The Station of Serenity**__." A voice boomed echoing around m._

"_But why me? Doesn't Riku and Sora already wield the Keyblades? So why do you choose me?" I questioned. "Yes they do wield Keyblades and why we chose you because you are pure of heart and strong willed. So I hope that answers your questions." The voice boomed again with a chuckled as a white, black and red Keyblade appeared in my hands._

_The Keyblade's handle looked like blossom vines intertwined and the keychain had a small heart dangling from it. The blade was just as beautiful with two intertwining dragons one white and the other black with red eyes and the flowers on the handle were also red. _

"_The Keyblade in your hands is called: Dragon of the Heart's Bane. It's one of the most powerful Keyblades made. Use it wisely and keep safe, my dear Princess." The voice inquired as it faded away along with my surrounds as the beautiful Keyblade disappeared from my hands and I awoke._

_**Back into the real world**_

Kagome stood and looked at the Guard Armour. "It's time to kill this thing." Kagome inquired and readied to summon her Keyblade. "You can't fight the Guard Armour…It's impossible." A voice inquired and appeared from a **Portal of Darkness**. "Demxy! What are you doing here?!" Sora yelled at the man now dubbed Demxy brought out his famous Sitar. "Oh now that's just rude. Roxas." Demxy inquired and got ready to fight.

"Hey! His name is Sora! S-O-R-A! Get it memorized" **(Sound familiar?)** Kagome yelled and brought out Dragon. **(Her Keyblade's other name than she calls it. Sorry if that's confusing.)** Everyone looked at Kagome's Keyblade in awe while Demxy inquired. "Dance water Dance!"

Kagome attacked one than used Wild Dance to destroy all of them. "Im-Impossible!" Demxy howled. "You betta believe it." Kagome inquired and soon was hit into a wall by a water geyser. "Kagome are you alright?" Riku enquired. "I am all right. Riku I would like you and the others to get Leon outta here." Kagome commanded in a deathly calm voice.

"But-" and Riku was cut off by Kagome shouting. "Now!"

Aerith, Leon, Sora, Riku and Kairi ran to **Merlin's House **as Kagome fought Demxy **(Spelling please because I can remember how to spell his name) **

**With Kagome fighting against Demxy**

I have cuts all over from fighting him. "Dance water Dance!" Demxy yelled as more clones were shot at me.

I felt like I was being watched but I soon got hit again by a water geyser…

**At Merlin's House normal P.O.V.**

Leon sat up and muttered. "Where's Kagome?" The silence in the room made everything tenser. "She's fighting Demxy from Organization XIII." Sora inquired soon regretting saying that. "And you let her?! Let's go and help her!" Leon yelled and ran off to Kagome's location with everyone in tow.

**Two hours later back at the fight **

Kagome slashed Demxy one more time as everyone arrived and Demxy inquired. "You're pretty strong. Just to be nice I'll leave so you can heal your injuries."

Kagome muttered as Demxy disappeared. "Bastard." as Kagome collapsed with her Keyblade disappeared.

Riku quickly caught Kagome and picked her up bridal-style.

**At Merlin's House**

"Will she be all right?" Sora questioned nervously as Riku placed Kagome's limp form on the futon Leon brought out. "I hope so Sora." Riku answered with concern laced into his voice. "I'm sure she will be alright. The Keyblade she held…didn't you see?" Aerith inquired.

**(****I just realized that the world Kagome's in is Traverse Town and I swapped it to Hollow Bastion or Radiate Garden or whatever suits your fancy. So sorry.)**

"Yeah that Keyblade…I wonder where she got it from." Sora mused as they heard another person who sounded familiar spoke.

"That Keyblade is from **The Station of Serenity**. It's called: **Dragon of the Heart's Bane**." Sora jumped in fright and than inquired. "Your Majesty!" the person smiled at Sora's recognition.

"I'm glad ya remember me Sora and who is this person?" King Mickey questioned. "Her name is Kagome and she just fought against an Organization XIII member." Leon answered and King Mickey looked shocked when Leon said that Kagome fought against Demxy. '_Impossible… This girl- Kagome nearly defeated Demxy!_' King Mickey mused in his head and shuffled to Kagome's side.

**Kagome's Dream**

'_What happened to me? Is Leon alright?' I mused. 'Good to see you back, my little Princess.'__ the voice boomed._

_My surrounding turned black and a knight wearing white armour appeared in front of me. 'Who are you?' I questioned as the knight in white armour advanced towards me. 'You don't remember me? I guess I can give you a hint… I'm someone close to you.' the knight in white inquired. __**(Knight White it rhymes! Sings I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-A-T. I mean S-M-A-R-T! Okay that was from the Simpsons so I don't own it!) **__'R-Riku?' I questioned as the knight shook his head as if saying no. 'Okay I'll tell you… I am your father. My dear Princess Kagome.' ___

**There chapter three is finished**

**Please tell me if this chapter is good or I should delete it.**

**Ja ne everymeow!**


End file.
